Field
The present invention relates to video communication, more specifically negotiation of orientation processing between two or more devices communicating video information.
Background
A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, desktop computers, digital cameras, digital recording devices, and the like, have an assortment of image and video display capabilities.
Capturing video on such electronic devices allows pictures to be recorded at different orientations as the recording device is rotated. In some cases, the rectangular shape of the picture captured by the camera of a mobile device can make it preferable to orient the camera in a particular direction to better capture the scene information (e.g., landscape vs. portrait). However, without any information about the orientation at which the picture is captured, a display device cannot properly display the picture, e.g., the presentation of the picture may be improperly rotated or upside-down. In some scenarios, the display device cannot be physically rotated by the viewer to compensate for the rotated presentation. For example, a large fixed display like an HDTV cannot be physical rotated. Also, in the case of 2-way video conferencing calls, rotating of the display device would also rotate the camera in the device. This can be undesirable as it rotates the video being sent to the other terminal and prevents the camera from being oriented to better match the scene it is capturing. A description of representations of picture orientation can be found in the commonly assigned U.S. application Ser. No. 13/918,477, filed on Jun. 14, 2013, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The adjustment of the video to optimize the presentation may be performed prior to arriving at the destination device, or may be performed by the receiving device. There is a need for systems and methods for coordinating the orientation processing.